emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7659 (3rd November 2016)
Plot Emma tells Ashley he is wrong as she wasn't there but Ashley is adamant she was on the bridge. Emma tells Ashley he is confused when Doug appears and Ashley walks off with him. David, Tracy and Sam discuss Frank's womanizing ways and Sam asks Frank for tips to woo ladies. Rakesh calls around friends looking for somewhere to sleep for the night. Jai appears in the pub and informs Rakesh he should pack his bags for good. Ashley returns home where Doug mentions James' funeral as Ashley plays about with his camera. At Dale View, Ross apologises to Emma for making things worse and Finn takes his grief out on Ross. Emma can't stand the arguing and walks out. Priya tells Rishi she loves Rakesh. Rishi is adamant she is doing the right thing as she has to take car of herself, and encourages her to take control of her life. Ross tells Pete that James would be proud of him. Laurel and Bernice arrive back from the hospital and Emma offers to look after Ashley whilst Bernice pampers Laurel. Doug goes to work, leaving Emma alone with Ashley. Sam chats up a lady in the shop with the assistance of Frank. When she leaves, Frank suggests he asks for her number next time. Frank agrees to teach him some more in return for a favour. Emma asks Ashley if he remembers their talk about the accident. Ashley remembers Emma was on the bridge, but she denies it, insisting it wasn't her as she was at Wylie's Farm at the time. Emma spins Ashley some lies, trying to persuade him she was miles away. Finn visits a crash victim at Hotten General. Priya tells Rakesh that she isn't forgiving him, but she isn't turning her back on him. She explains he can stay at Holdgate and she'll help him get better but they are still over. Emma asks Ashley about the bridge before swiftly changing to conversation to James' funeral, confusing Ashley. She changes the subject yet again which magnifies Ashley's confusion. She continues to switch between subjects until muddled Ashley breaks and begs her to stop. Bernice gives Laurel a manicure and brings up the day centre again. Laurel is adamant she doesn't want anyone else looking after Ashley, but Bernice suggests she needs time for herself. Finn sits at the unconscious crash victim's bedside and talks to him. Finn begs the stranger to wake up. Laurel returns home, and Emma leaves, unaware everything she did was captured on Ashley's video camera. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Wyatt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice White - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Lady - Catherine Turgoose *Crash Victim - Ethan Kai Locations *Riverbank *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and hospital room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes